Сірий Хробак
Сірий Хробак — командувач Бездоганними, воїнами-євнухами з Астапора, чия репутація в бою не має рівних. Історія До подій серіалу Сірого Хробака взяли у рабство Добрі Майстри Астапора. Разом з іншими його навчали в строгості, щоб потім продати. Сірий Хробак спілкується низькою валірійською мовою, хоча розуміє і спільну мову, але не говорить нею. Сезон 3 Бездоганних купила Дейнерис Таргаріен. Першим її наказом було вбити всіх рабовласників. Потім вона сказала, що відпускає їх, і вони самі можуть обрати - битися за неї чи ні. Сірий Хробак, як і інші його брати, вибрали залишитися з нею. Сірого Хробака вибрали командувачем, чому - невідомо. Потім Дейнерис сказала Бездоганним, що вони можуть відмовитися від своїх рабських імен і вибрати будь-які інші. Сірий Хробак сказав, що він залишить собі це ім'я. Адже з тим проклятим іменем, яке йому дали при народженні, він став рабом, а з ім'ям Сірий Хробак він став вільною людиною. thumb|400px Сірий Хробак присутній поруч з Дейнерис під час її переговорів з капітанами Молодших синів. Він ображений їх поведінкою і ледве стримує себе, щоб не напасти на них. Сірий Хробак разом із Джорахом Мормонтом і Даарио Нахарисом пробирається в Юнкай, разом вони вбивають захисників міста. Сезон 4 При облозі Миэрина Сірий Хробак викликається виступити в поєдинку з найкращим бійцем міста, проте Дейнерис відхиляє його кандидатуру під приводом того, що не може ризикувати командиром Бездоганних. thumb|400px Через деякий час Сірий Хробак очолює групу Бездоганних, які таємно пробираються у Миэрин і приносять місцевим рабам зброю, за допомогою якої ті роблять переворот і звільняються від влади панів. Сірий Хробак починає дружити з Миссандеей, вона вчить його говорити загальною мовою. Одного разу, купаючись у річці, Сірий Хробак бачить оголену Миссандею, яка пере одяг. Він довго дивиться на дівчину, вона це помічає і сором'язливо прикривається. Пізніше Сірий Хробак підходить до Миссандее і вибачається за те, що трапилося, та відповідає, що все в порядку. Також Миссандея обговорює цю подію з Дейнерис. Мабуть, її бентежить не стільки сексуальний інтерес, який проявляє до неї юнак, а те, що він, як і всі Бездоганні, кастрована, а тому його бажання є дуже дивними. thumb|400px Сезон 5 Після вбивства Бездоганного по імені Білий Пацюк Синами Гарпії, Сірий Хробак організовує постійне патрулювання міста. Також до нього підходить Миссандея і цікавиться, з якої причини багато Бездоганні відвідують борделі. Сірий Хробак не дає їй відповіді на це питання. Пізніше Сірий Черв'як, що його люди і Даарио йдуть в будинок до вбивці Білого Пацюка, але Бездоганний не бачить там нічого підозрілого й збирається піти. Даарио каже, що причина цього те, що Сірий Хробак зовсім втратив свій страх, а значить не може зрозуміти, як діють ті, хто боїться. Після цих слів Даарио відразу ж знаходить вбивцю, що ховається за стіною. thumb|400px|Тіріон намагається завести бесіду. 6 Сезон Бездоганні продовжують патрулювати вулиці міста, і одного разу їм доводиться вступити в жорстоку сутичку з Синами Гарпії. Сірий Хробак відважно б'ється, але отримує серйозні поранення. Довгий час Бездоганний проводить без свідомості, а коли приходить у себе, він бачить Миссандею. Він зізнається, що дуже злякався на полі бою, але не смерті, а того, що більше ніколи не побачить Миссандею з острова Наат. Після бійні, влаштованої Синами Гарпії, і зникнення Дейнерис, яка полетіла на драконі з міста, Миэрин залишається без своєї правительки. Даарио і Джорах збираються відправитися на пошуки королеви, Сірий Хробак хоче їхати разом з ними. Даарио запевняє, що від Бездоганного більше користі в місті, і тільки його командування зможе запобігти занурення Миэрина в хаос. Разом з Сірим Хробаком містом залишаються керувати Тіріон і Миссандея. Сезон 6 Сірий Хробак присутній на раді разом з Миссандеей, Варіс і Варісом. Стає відомо, що після зникнення Дейнерис її дракони нічого не їдять. Сірий Хробак відповідає, що насильно змусити їх робити це неможливо. Перед одним з рад Тіріон намагається поговорити з Миссандеей і Сірим Хробаком про те, що не стосується управління містом та інших подібних тем, але вони зовсім не йдуть на контакт. Пізніше приходить Варіс, який повідомляє, що дізнався, хто спонсорує Синів Гарпії. Це работорговці з Астапора, Юнкая і Волантиса. Сірий Хробак хоче відправити Бездоганних у Астапор і Юнкай, і знову звільнити ці міста. Миссандея згодна, що панам треба дати відсіч. Але Тіріон вважає, що воїни потрібні для захисту Миэрина, і пропонує для початку надіслати пташок Вариса шпигувати за работорговцами. Галерея Grey Worm Profile.jpg Second Sons grey worm.jpg|Grey Worm in "Second Sons (episode)". Game-of-Thrones-Season-4-Episode-4-Grey-Worm.jpg|Grey Worm and Missendei speak to Dany in "Oathkeeper". Game-of-thrones-s05e02-house-of-black-and-white-3.jpg|Grey Worm in "The House of Black and White". Grey_worm_sons_of_harpy_fighting.jpg|An injured Grey Worm continues to fight in "Sons of the Harpy (episode)". Grey-worm-gets-ganked-S5-E4-810x455.jpg|Grey Worm fights the Sons of the Harpy in the "Sons of the Harpy (episode)" episode. GOT_504_Grey_WOrm_Barristan.jpg|Grey Worm holds a dead Barristan Selmy in "Sons of the Harpy (episode)". Kiss_the_boy_grey_worm.jpg|Missandei kisses Grey Worm in "Kill the Boy". Home 05.jpg|Grey Worm in Season 6 episode "Home". Oathbreaker 11.jpg|Grey Worm and Missandei in "Oathbreaker". Book of the Stranger 20.jpg|Grey Worm on guard during negotiations in "Book of the Stranger". Battle of the Bastards 25.jpg|Grey Worm in Season 6 episode "Battle of the Bastards (episode)". Виноски Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 6) de:Grauer Wurm en:Grey Worm fr:Ver Gris pl:Szary Robak ru:Серый Червь